


Backdrifting

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also Qui-Ghost ships it he ships it hard, M/M, Obi-Wan has sex with Rexs from multiple timelines, Other, That's it that's the plot, This is definitely all his fault, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: After a sleepless night of nightmares and a voice he doesn't recognize (but that most definitely carries the know-it-all, disputatious attitude of a long dead Jedi Master), Rebels Era Rex finds himself back on Umbara in the middle of the Clone War.He does the obvious: he decides he's going to fix everything.





	Backdrifting

**Author's Note:**

> EY, it's yo' girl, or whatever gendered term I happen to feel like going by when you read this, back at it again with the REXOBI AUs.
> 
> I like Time Travel AUs. That's all. I hope you do, too. Updates should be bi-weekly, or weekly. 'Round there. I have no idea how long this will be, soooooooo~ Stay tuned. Have an open heart, have fun, and shit like that.
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: Eventually I'll start a fic out professionally and without profanity. Today is not that day.

He couldn't get to sleep.

Rex had always been intimately acquainted with his nightmares, or, really, his memories. He discovered early on that he had to be; if he wasn't, they would swallow him whole, chew him up, and spit him back out as something entirely unrecognizable, sooner or later. It had happened to more of his brothers than he cared to think about after the war ended, and if there was one thing that he was always sure of, it was that he would never allow it to happen to himself.

That conviction didn't help much with the PTSD-fueled insomnia, though. Unfortunately.

 _So, you're saying that you_ prefer _to be terrified?_ asked a critical voice in the back of his mind.

Rex tightened his arm around the pillow under his head, and shifted beneath his blanket.

 _Just because I believe it's necessary to face your fears doesn't mean I enjoy it,_ Rex countered silently. There was a strange buzz underneath his skin, like itching bones or adrenaline wearing off. He was tired and awake all at once, his mind so exhausted it was arguing with itself, and he began to contemplate getting up and finding Kanan to ask if he had any Jedi meditation or Mind Tricks to help him relax when the voice in his head replied to him.

 _It can be beneficial to do that, I suppose,_ the voice mused, _but what you're doing is forcing yourself to confront it over and over again until you become completely desensitized to it. That's far from healthy, don't you think?_

The voice in his head had clearly never been a soldier. In fact, it reminded Rex of how the Jedi Generals had sounded back during the early days of the war, before they'd been forced to confront the reality of being exposed to trauma day after day and still continuing on. His inner voice was a Jedi Master now -- he must be going senile.

 _Whatever helps me sleep at night,_ Rex finally thought back. The irony of the statement wasn't lost on him, so he kicked off his blanket to keep from dwelling on it. The thin cover fell over the side of the bunk and disappeared somewhere on the metal floor below. Rex rolled over, and didn't open his eyes to search for it.

The voice in the back of his mind seemed amused with his response. Rex swore he could almost hear a chuckle. He brought a hand up and scratched absentmindedly at his beard.

 _Do you ever wonder why your dreams are always memories?_ The voice wondered.

Rex didn't. That was just how it had always been. Maybe the Kaminoans had just never given him the ability to dream of something that had never existed, or maybe he'd just seen enough in his life to keep his imagination busy. He didn't answer the question presented by the voice. Perhaps if he let the argument be he'd finally get some sleep.

Except the voice didn't stop.

 _Have you ever given thought to what you were back there?_ The voice asked, strangely insistent. _What would you fix?_

Rex took a deep breath and tasted freshly-turned soil on his tongue. The air around him smelled of plasma discharge and blood. A hallucination?

 _What would you fix?_   The voice insisted in a voice as cold and endless as deep space; like a void with no center.

Rex gripped his pillow tightly. It cut into the flesh of his palm, jagged and rough, a pillow no longer. "I'd fix it all," he croaked. "I'd save them all."

He heard a smile in the voice, and the deathly chill within it was replaced with an all-encompassing warmth. 

 _Good,_ it said. _I think you'll do nicely, Rex. Open your eyes, and do try not to get shot._

Obediently, Rex opened his eyes, and found himself in one of his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Rex is definitely being haunted. Question of this chapter: Who do YOU think it is?


End file.
